Bagaimana Cara Menghilangkan Cegukan!
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!


Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!

Warning : Shonen-ai, BoysLove, OOC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!

INSPIRED FROM MANGA 'HAI, MIIKO!' ^^

.

.

.

BAGAIMANA CARA MENGHILANGKAN CEGUKAN?!

"Aku pulaaaaang ~ "

Kibum berteriak sangat lantang ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk sebelum membanting pintu kembali. Keringat bercucuran di pelipis putihnya. Wajah _namja_ Kim muda itu merah karena kepanasan. Yah, musim panas kali ini memang agak ekstrim. Suhu di luar dapat membuatmu matang dan gosong kalau terlalu lama berada di bawah sinar matahari.

"Huff ~ "

Setelah menghela nafas lelah dan melepas sepatu, malas-malasan, Kibum menyeret tas menuju kamar tidurnya. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, _namja_ berumur 16 tahun itu sebenarnya lumayan manis. Lihat saja penampilannya yang sekarang. Seragam sekolah lengan pendek berwarna putih yang dikeluarkan sebelah, celana hitam sekolah yang kusut, belum lagi dengan kaos kakinya yang acak-acakkan. Dasi merah yang melingkar di kerah bajunya hampir lepas. Dua kancing teratas bajunya Kibum buka karena merasa tidak tahan dengan panas yang begitu menyiksa.

Keren. _Such a bad boy._

"Kibummie, sudah pulang?"

Suara halus nan lembut sang umma bagai suara bidadari di telinga Kibum. Leeteuk –_namja_ berusia 40 tahun itu memanggil sang anak sulung yang lewat di depan ruang keluarga. Iba melihat wajah Kibum yang letih dan merana, Leeteuk atau yang bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu langsung tersenyum manis pada Kibum dan menunjuk segelas air jeruk segar di hadapannya. Tidak dipedulikannya drama Korea kesukaannya yang sedang ia tonton.

Heran kenapa Leeteuk yang _notabene_ seorang _namja_ bisa hamil dan melahirkan? _Well_, pada dasarnya, Leeteuk adalah seorang _transgender_. Ia seorang _yeoja_ yang memutuskan mengubah jati dirinya menjadi _namja_. Dan ketika menikah dengan Kangin, ternyata pasangan KangTeuk ini beruntung tidak harus mengangkat anak. Leeteuk bersyukur tidak mengangkat rahimnya sekaligus sehingga ia masih bisa mengandung.

Kibum yang sudah sangat kehausan dan hampir divonis mati karena dehidrasi buru-buru masuk ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di hadapan sang _umma_. Tidak sampai lima detik, jus jeruk segar kesukaan Kibum itu habis ditegaknya. Kyuhyun –adik lelaki Kibum satu-satunya yang sedang membaca komik berdecak sinis. "Apa?" tanya Kibum sewot. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, lalu tatapannya kembali tertuju pada komik di atas meja.

_**Pip pip ~**_

Bunyi yang cukup aneh dan ganjil itu terdengar sesaat setelah Kibum merasakan _handphone_ dalam saku bajunya bergetar. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menyambar benda mungil itu. Oh, ada satu pesan.

From : Siwon Choi-_**hyung**_

Hei, Kim Kibum. Ingat, besok kau pentas. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyusahkan dirimu dan menghancurkan penampilan perdanamu.

Wajah Kibum merona hebat saat membacanya. Aigoooo, kalau mengingat Siwon, pasti wajahnya menghangat seperti ini. Siwon memang seorang kakak kelas yang sangat perhatian. Tampan, pintar, dan mempunyai badan yang atletis. Salah satu bintang di SMA Kibum –Everlasting High School.

Lagi-lagi semburat pink menjalar di pipi Kibum. Semakin ia memikirkan Siwon, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Ia sudah dekat dengan Siwon semenjak ia masuk SMA. Kedekatan mereka sudah jelas lebih dari sebatas 'teman'. Mereka sudah kencan, jalan berdua, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, mencium pipi, bahkan… Ehm, hampir ciuman. Namun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan '_saranghae_' lebih dulu, sehingga hubungan mereka seperti teman-yang-lebih-mirip-sepasang-kekasih.

Meski begitu, mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai. Terlihat dari rona bahagia Siwon dan Kibum setiap kali berduaan. Detak jantung mereka yang melonjak tinggi, dan juga semburat malu-malu yang bertengger di pipi. Juga sikap posesif mereka –yang tidak rela kalau salah satu dari Siwon atau Kibum dekat dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain.

Dan sekarang… Siwon mengirimnya pesan. Hari Sabtu besok, Kibum memang akan mengikuti festival musim panas di sekolahnya dengan bermain drama. Ia dan kelas Siwon bersatu dan akan memainkan drama 'Cassanova'. Karena aktingnya yang memukau, Kibum ditunjuk untuk memerankan tokoh utama sebagai seorang _playboy_. Jangan ditanya betapa senangnya _namja chubby_ itu!

Siwon men-_support_nya habis-habisan. Ia percaya bahwa festival yang akan ditonton orang luar ini akan menjadi awal 'karir' Kibum di dunia akting. Oooooh, _namja_ yang satu itu memang super perhatian ~ Siapapun yang menjadi pacarnya dipastikan akan bahagia karena dibanjiri kasih sayang yang seolah tidak pernah habis. Siwon memang sempurna! Ugh!

Tersadar, Kibum buru-buru mengetik pesan singkat sebagai balasan.

To : Siwon Choi-_**hyung**_

_**Arra, hyung ^^**_

Terlalu singkat kah? Memang. Kibum bukan orang yang mau repot-repot membalas pesan panjang-panjang, kalau intinya hanya satu. Dan terkadang, hal inilah yang memicu pertengkaran antara Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon marah karena Kibum yang dianggapnya terlalu 'dingin', sedangkan Kibum juga balas menyerang karena menurutnya 'Seperti itulah diriku!'.

Ya ampun, mereka benar-benar mirip seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan ya?

Setelah memastikan pesan itu terkirim, Kibum menaruh ponselnya di meja dan melirik Leeteuk yang sedang membawa sekeranjang ember berisi cucian ke tangga. Pasti Leeteuk akan menjemur pakaian. Bosan, Kibum melirik TV. Namun benda kotak itu malah menampilkan sebuah drama melankolis yang sedang menampilkan wajah seorang namja yang sedang berlelehan air mata. _Yaiks._ Kibum langsung membuang muka –tidak berminat sama sekali.

Pandangan Kibum akhirnya tertumbuk pada adiknya yang sedang serius membaca komik. Sesekali, Kyuhyun mengulum senyum ketika adegan di panel komik ia rasa lucu. Alis Kibum naik sebelah. Muncul niat untuk menjahili Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" panggil Kibum.

"Hm?"

"Coba bilang 'Silinder' dua puluh kali."

"He?" Kibum berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dari komik yang ia baca. Ia lalu memberikan tatapan kau-sudah-gila-_hyung?_- pada Kibum. "Katakan saja." sahut Kibum acuh.

"Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder. Silinder." sahut Kyuhyun sambil menghitungnya dengan jari tangan. Karena _hyung_-nya tidak merespon, Kyuhyun tidak repot-repot mendongakkan kepala. Anak bungsu itu mengedikkan bahu cuek dan kembali konsentrasi membaca komik.

Sedangkan Kibum? Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan berdeham untuk menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. "Siapa putri yang tertidur karena makan apel beracun?" tanya Kibum sejurus kemudian.

Tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Kyuhyun membalikkan halaman komiknya dan menjawab. "Cinderella."

Kedua mata Kibum membulat. Pipinya yang gembung dan merah karena menahan tawa semakin merah –membuatnya terlihat sangat _cute_, terlebih dengan matanya yang sipit dan membentuk siluet bulan sabit.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Kyuhyun mendongak dan mengerjap. "Eh…"

Kibum tidak bisa menahannya lagi, maka – "HAHAHAHAHAHA! _PABBO_, YANG TIDUR KARENA MAKAN APEL BERACUN ITU PUTRI SALJU, BUKAN CINDERELLA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

– tawanya meledak.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Kibum menggema dan menggelegar.

_**Tuing.**_

Sebuah perempatan hitam muncul di dahi Kyuhyun –kesal mendengar tawa menyebalkan kakaknya dan _sweatdrop_ mengingat dirinya yang begitu mudah dibodohi. Kibum terlihat sangat menjengkelkan sekarang –_namja_dengan rambut panjang mencapai tengkuk itu tertawa hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk. Wajahnya merah, dan ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kyuhyun akan sangat senang sekali seandainya ia diperbolehkan melempar kepala sang _hyung_ dengan komik.

Tiba-tiba –

"HAHAHA –HIK!"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Kibum yang terlihat kaget. Kibum mengerjapkan matanya heran –bersamaan dengan itu, tawanya yang tidak terkontrol akhirnya berhenti tiba-tiba._Namja_ itu akhirnya mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, namun, baru saja mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'o', tubuhnya sudah terlonjak lagi. "HIK!"

Kibum cegukan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITU BALASAN TELAH MENGERJAIKU! HAHAHA, RASAKAN ITU _HYUNG_!" tawa Kyuhyun dengan seringai jahilnya yang legendaris. Kibum mendelik kesal. Baru saja ia ingin menyemprot adiknya, lagi-lagi –

"HIK!"

"HUAHAHAHA!"

"HIK!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bumi memang bulat dan berputar. Hukum karma memang berlaku disini. Tuhan itu adil.

Kalau tadi Kibum yang tertawa habis-habisan karena berhasil menjahili adiknya, sekarang tawa Kyuhyun yang membahana hingga langit ke tujuh karena Tuhan berbaik hati mengerem tawa kakaknya. Batinnya melonjak girang dan bahagia.

_**BLETAK!**_

"APPO, UMMA!" jerit Kyuhyun ketika Leeteuk –yang tiba-tiba saja muncul– dengan kencangnya mendaratkan sebuah kepalan tangan di kepalanya. "Berisik! Tawamu itu terdengar sampai ke atas tahu! Ada apa sih?!" tanya Leeteuk heran. Kyuhyun, dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan kedua tangan yang mengusap-usap bekas jitakan Leeteuk bergantian, menunjuk Kibum dengan mengangkat dagu.

"Loh, Kibummie? Kenapa kau bisa cegukan?" tanya Leeteuk heran. Diusap-usapnya pundak Kibum pelan, namun tubuh anaknya tetap terlonjak kencang karena cegukan hebat. Kibum menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menahannya. Namun –

"HIK!"

Kibum masih tetap cegukan, hingga ia tidak dapat menahan nafasnya lagi. Leeteuk buru-buru mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya pada Kibum. "Minum sambil menahan nafas, Kibummie. Ayo." ujar Leeteuk. Patuh, Kibum langsung menandaskan isi gelas itu sambil menahan nafas.

"HIK!"

Gagal. Leeteuk melongo heran. Biasanya cara ini selalu berhasil untuk suaminya –Kangin kadang cegukan karena terlalu lelah.

"HMPFH!"

Merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar komiknya dan berlari ke kamar. Setelah membanting pintu, tawa Kyuhyun kembali meledak. Kali ini, terdengar sampai radius 20 km.

"HIK!"

.

.

.

"HIK!"

"HIK!"

"HIK!"

Suara cegukan Kibum terdengar sepanjang hari di rumah KangTeuk. Sesekali diiringi suara tawa Kyuhyun yang sedang bahagia. Urat di leher dan kepala pasti muncul di setiap orang yang mendengar suara cegukan Kibum dan tawa Kyuhyun. Volume kedua suara itu begitu besar, dan terdengar SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!

"_Aigo!_ Kibummie! Tidak bisakah kau redam cegukanmu?!" sahut sang appa kesal. Saat ini sudah jam 8 malam, dan seperti biasa, seluruh anggota keluarga Kim berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Menonton TV dan membicarakan hal-hal penting maupun tidak penting. Dan urat kekesalan Kangin mulai muncul di keningnya saat cegukan Kibum belum berhenti sama sekali. Padahal ia sedang asyik menonton TV, namun bahkan suara cerewet komentator sepak bola saja kalah oleh cegukan anak sulungnya.

"Aku –HIK– tidak bisa berhenti, _appa_. Bagaimana –HIK– ini?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah memelas. Bibirnya ia poutkan, namun tetap saja tidak berpengaruh apapun ke cegukannya. Jujur saja, ia sudah mulai capek seperti ini. Tubuhnya selalu terlonjak-lonjak kecil setiap diafragmanya mengerut kaget, membuatnya lelah.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Kibummie, siapa tahu cegukannya hilang." sahut Leeteuk yang sedang menyeruput kopi. Kyuhyun yang sedang ada di pojok ruangan dan memainkan PSP menyeringai lebar.

Kibum mengangguk, lalu ia berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku –HIK– tidur ya.. Malam, _umma_ –HIK–, _appa_."

Leeteuk mengangguk, kemudian namja paruh baya itu berkata. "Istirahat yang cukup, Kibummie. Jangan lupa, besok kau tampil di drama." Kibum ikut-ikutan mengangguk mendengarnya.

"HIK!"

"Huahaha!"

Sampai malam hari, ternyata si _magnae_ itu masih saja menertawakan sang kakak. Ia senang sekali Kibum tidak berhenti cegukan –menurutnya, itu adalah kutukan karena berani menertawakan dirinya.

Kibum mendelik kesal. Sebelum keluar, Kibum menyempatkan mendaratkan sebuah jitakan kencang di kepala bebal adiknya. Namun, hal itu malah membuat cegukannya semakin kencang.

"HIK!"

"HIK!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YA! KIM KYUHYUN, KAU BENAR-BENAR BERISIK! DIAM, ATAU PSP-MU _APPA_ BAKAR!" teriak Kangin frustasi karena tidak bisa menonton TV dengan tenang. Giliran sang _umma_ yang menahan tawa, sementara si bungsu sendiri mengkerut karena diomeli sang ayah.

^O^

Pagi tiba ~

Matahari bersinar cerah dan bersahabat. Ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi pagi hari yang lumayan kuat, membuat _ahjumma-ahjumma_ senang karena cuciannya cepat kering

Perlahan, setelah dibangunkan oleh jam beker sialan di nakasnya, Kibum membuka mata. Menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang putih dan terdiam menikmati dinginnya angin pendingin ruangan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang merubah hidupnya selamanya (?) sudah berubah.

Iris Kibum melebar. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar. "HORE! AKU SUDAH TIDAK –HIK–!"

Ckck. Kau terlalu cepat merasa senang, Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan gontai ke ruang kelasnya. Cegukannya yang terus-terusan timbul dan berkepanjangan membuat siswa-siswi mendaratkan pandangan heran mereka ke Kibum sepanjang ia berjalan di koridor. Kibum sudah putus asa. Ia sudah meramalkan, harinya akan sial karena cegukan tiada henti ini.

Bagaimana tidak, tadi pagi saja ia sudah tersedak teh hangat berkali-kali saat sarapan. Belum lagi roti yang ia telan bulat-bulat tanpa sempat ia kunyah karena cegukan –membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan lagi-lagi, tersedak. Untung ia tidak mati. Huhu.

_**SREG.**_

Kibum menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan lesu dan masuk dengan aura tidak bersemangat yang terpancar kuat. Membuat teman-temannya menoleh heran.

"HIK!"

"HIK!"

"HIK!"

Cegukannya menggema di kelas saat Kibum duduk manis di kursinya. Teman-temannya berdecak, mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara menyebalkan itu. Untung hari ini sedang diselenggarakan festival musim panas di sekolah, membuat guru-guru sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk festival itu hingga tidak ada kegiatan belajar.

"_Aigoooo_, kau ini! Kenapa bisa cegukan sih?" tanya Changmin. Namja Shim dengan tubuh tinggi itu menepuk pundak Kibum dari belakang. Kibum menoleh.

"Kemarin aku –HIK!– menjahili –HIK!– Kyu– –HIK!–, lalu aku –HIK!– tertawa terbahak –HIK!–"

"Oke. Cukup. Tidak usah dilanjutkan, aku pusing mendengarnya." ujar Changmin seraya menggaruk kepalanya sebal. Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku juga sudah –HIK!– lelah…"

Ryeowook –teman sekelas Kibum yang lain datang mendekati Kibum. Dengan tatapan prihatin, _namja_ berpipi cekung itu menyodorkan sendok penuh dengan –eh, apa itu gula? Masih dengan cegukan yang membuat tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak kecil, Kibum mengedikkan kepalanya bingung.

"Minum ini, Kibum-ah. Langsung telan, pasti cegukanmu hilang." sahut Ryeowook lembut (?)

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa itu… gula? Darimana kau mengambilnya?"

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Dari kantin. Sudahlah, cepat telan."

Kibum menurut. Dengan patuhnya, ia mencondongkan tubuh dan meraup gula yang tergolong banyak itu dengan mulutnya. 'Telan, telan' batin Kibum. Namun, mustahil sekali kalau langsung menelan gumpalan kristal sebanyak itu. Maka, Kibum mencoba mengemutnya lebih dulu. Dan rasa manis yang luaaaaaaar biasa seketika memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Wajah manis Kibum langsung mengernyit kecut.

Berbeda dengan wajah Ryeowook dan Changmin yang mengamati Kibum dengan intens. Menunggu, apakah cegukan itu masih betah berada di diafragma Kibum atau tidak.

"HIK!"

Changmin menepuk jidatnya keras, sementara Ryeowook melongo total. Caranya… gagal? Gemas, Changmin menoyor-noyor kepala Ryeowook dengan telunjuknya, sementara _eternal magnae_ itu masih melongo. "Apa-apaan itu? Menelan gula untuk menghilangkan cegukan? Ckck."

Dari kejauhan, _namja_ bernama Lee Donghae berjalan mendekati meja Kibum. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpasang di bibir tipisnya –membuat Kibum cemberut dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Ini dia, sang _rival_, datang. "Yo Kim Kibum! Cegukan, eoh?" tanyanya senang sambil mendaratkan pantat seksinya di atas meja Kibum.

Kibum tidak menjawab. _Namja_ dengan pipi bulat itu justru semakin memajukan bibir sebal. Donghae, Changmin, dan Ryeowook kontan tertawa. "Baiklah. Disini, aku, Lee Donghae, sebagai saingan yang sportif, baik, dan tidak sombong –"

"Langsung –HIK!– saja!"

Donghae menyeringai dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral besar. Kibum melotot. "Ya, perkiraanmu tidak salah, Kibum-ah. Mungkin ini memang cara lama, tapi cara ini selalu berhasil menghilangkan cegukanku selama ini. Minumlah. Habiskan dalam tidak kurang dari 10 teguk."

Mata Kibum semakin melebar. "Kau gila! Mau –HIK!– membuat perutku meledak?! _Ani_ –HIK!– _ya_!"

Donghae terkekeh. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Changmin sudah menyambar terlebih dahulu. "Coba saja dulu, Kibum-ah. Kau kan nanti sore pentas. Masa' seorang Cassanova cegukan?!"

Mendengar kata 'Cassanova' dari mulut Changmin membuat Kibum tertunduk lemas. Ia memang akan berperan sebagai Cassanova versi Korea dengan nama asli Kim Eun Dong. Seorang namja tampan yang mahir menggaet hati wanita dengan mudahnya –dengan modal menggombal dan berbohong sana-sini, tentunya. Dan Donghae berperan sebagai teman sang Cassanova yang bernama Im Won-Ah. Sahabat Eun Dong yang rela menggantikan tugas temannya dan berperan sebagai seorang Cassanova kalau sang sahabat berbenturan jadwalnya untuk 'menyenangkan' hati para _yeoja_.

Kelas XI-2 –kelas Kibum dan kelas XII-2 –kelas Siwon berkolaborasi untuk menampilkan drama ini. Dan Sungmin-_hyung_, sahabat Siwon, sutradara drama ini, mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengganti pemeran utama dengan Donghae seandainya berhalangan. Peran Donghae sendiri akan digantikan oleh Yesung-_hyung_, teman sekelas Sungmin.

Kibum tidak mau itu terjadi! Ini adalah 'debut' pertamanya di depan orang banyak –pasalnya, orangtua murid Everlasting High School juga ikut datang dan menonton festival musim panas yang diselenggarakan. Ibu, ayahnya, dan adiknya –Kyuhyun juga pasti datang, dan Kibum tidak mau peran utama itu jatuh ke tangan Donghae. _ANDWAE!_

"T-Tapi, meminum 2 liter air itu –HIK!– tidak masuk akal!" elak Kibum. Yang benar saja! Bisa-bisa ia mabuk dan teler!

"Aku tahu!"

Seorang _yeoja_ tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara Changmin dan Ryeowook. Raut matanya berbinar-binar, sementara tangan kecilnya membawa sebuah sedotan. Changmin mengernyit. Ide gila apa lagi yang akan dilakukan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk menyembuhkan Kibum? "Tahu apa, Seohyun-ah?"

Seohyun –_yeoja_ itu menyambar botol mineral yang Donghae pegang, membuka tutupnya, dan menaruh sedotan putih yang ia pegang ke dalam botol. Tangan kecilnya menyodorkan botol itu ke hadapan Kibum. "Minum ini sambil menutup kedua telingamu, Kibum-ah!"

Ryeowook melotot. Dengan alis yang menyatu, ia bertatap pandang dengan Donghae. Lalu, dua detik kemudian, tawa Ryeowook dan Donghae meledak. "HAHAHAHAHA! Ya ampun, itu cara paling konyol yang pernah kudengar!"

Donghae tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja Kibum anarkis –geli mendengar ide Seohyun, sementara Ryeowook terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya sakit. Kibum dan Seohyun cemberut total. Changmin menghela nafas. Lama-lama ia pusing mendengar celotehan gila makhluk-mahkluk idiot yang ada di kelasnya ini. Kadang ia heran, kenapa murid jenius sepertinya ditempatkan di kelas penuh anak-anak imbisil.

"Hei, sudahlah! Kalian ini… berisik!"

Sang ketua kelas –Eunhyuk yang merasa 'tidur-tidur ayam'nya terusik, akhirnya menegur Donghae dan Ryeowook dengan keras. Niatnya semula untuk memproduksi iler di atas meja ia urungkan. Kupingnya terus menangkap ocehan sinting dari sebelahnya –wajar, kursi Kibum berada persis di sampingnya.

Donghae menyeringai. Ia menemukan target baru untuk direcoki._Namja_ itu turun dari meja Kibum dan mencium pipi Eunhyuk untuk menggodanya. Pipi Eunhyuk kontan memanas. _Namja_ dari Mokpo ini memang sering mencium pipinya saat mereka sedang mengobrol berdua –menggemaskan, katanya. Namun ia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Donghae akan menciumnya di depan teman-teman sekelas. "A-apa sih?" tanyanya gugup.

"Wajah baru bangun tidurmu itu _kyeoptaaaa ~~_ " Dan dengan itu, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan eratnya –gemas. Namja yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dan pesuruh itu –saking polosnya ia hingga sering dikerjai anak buahnya sendiri– hanya bisa mendengus. Changmin berdecak melihat adegan itu.

"–HIK!–"

"Astaga… Hei, Kibum-ah, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan? Aku tidak tega mendengarmu capek karena cegukan. Siapa tahu cegukanmu hilang kalau kau beristirahat." sahut Ryeowook iba. Wajah Kibum sudah mulai pucat karena lelah cegukan.

Donghae berdecak. "Ckckck. Bagaimana kalau kau mati karena cegukan itu tidak berhenti dalam 3 hari, Kibum-ah?" sahut Donghae menakuti-nakuti. _Namja_ itu tengah menggelendot di bahu Eunhyuk. Dalam konsep ini, entah siapa yang patut dikatakan 'monyet'.

Kibum memutar kepalanya secepat meteor mendengar kalimat Donghae. Shock, _namja_ Kim itu berteriak penuh suka cita. "MWO?! Mati karena… cegukan tidak berhenti dalam 3 hari?"

Donghae mengangguk polos. Lalu hening sejenak. Ryeowook, Kibum dan Seohyun terperangah tidak percaya, sementara Changmin memijat pelipisnya –pusing dan Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala dalam hati. Ada-ada saja.

Changmin yang menyabet gelar sebagai siswa ter-jenius di kelas itu langsung menyambar. "Tidak ada orang yang akan mati karena cegukan yang tidak berhenti selama 3 hari, Kibum-ah. Ada seseorang dari Arizona yang tidak mati setelah cegukannya tidak berhenti justru selama 5 tahun. Ia mempunyai seorang istri dan 2 orang anak. Hidupnya juga cukup normal kok." sahut Changmin menenangkan. Seohyun menatapnya seolah-olah Changmin adalah sebuah buku ensiklopedia yang hidup dan bisa berjalan.

Sementara yang keluar dari mulut Kibum hanya sebuah – "MWO?!" lagi.

Hening sejenak.

Jantung Kibum berdebar hebat saat pikirannya berkelana liar. Ia mulai paranoid. Kira-kira… seperti apa hidupnya jika cegukannya tidak berhenti?

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian (saat prosesi wisuda)

"Dan gelar wisudawan termuda jatuh kepada… Kim Kibum dari XII-2!"

Tepuk tangan meriah membahana di gelanggang siswa saat nama Kibum disebut. Yah, Kibum memang salah satu _magnae_ di angkatannya, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau ialah yang termuda. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya di sela-sela keriuhan tepuk tangan itu. Kibum menoleh dan menemukan Ryeowook tersenyum padanya. Kibum cepat-cepat berdiri saat namanya kembali dipanggil untuk menerima medali.

"Kepada Kim Kibum dari kelas XII-2, uang semester dan uang akhir tahun akan dikembalikan secara penuh dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah di universitas negeri selama 6 bulan. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ini, Kim Kibum?" tanya Kepala Sekolah di _podium_ saat selesai mengalungkan medali sebagai wisudawan termuda pada Kibum. Ia mundur selangkah untuk memberi ruang pada Kibum.

Tersenyum lebar, Kibum naik ke atas podium, dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke _mike_. "Saya sangat –HIK!– senang –HIK!– –" Ucapan Kibum terhenti saat ia mulai cegukan lagi. Ups. Kibum cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan. Di hari wisudanya, ia harus mendapat tatapan heran dari setengah pengunjung yang datang dan teman-temannya, sisanya menutup mulut –mencoba menahan tawa mereka yang sudah di ujung lidah.

Termasuk Choi Siwon, kekasih Kim Kibum yang duduk di samping Leeteuk.

Rasanya Kibum ingin menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian (Di altar, saat prosesi pernikahan)

Di sebuah gereja yang cukup cantik di salah satu negara Amerika bagian utara, tampak dua orang tampan dan bersahaja sedang berdiri di altar. Melempar senyum satu sama lain dengan pancaran bahagia di mata mereka.

"Choi Siwon, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Kibum sebagai 'istri'mu, sebagai pendamping hidupmu saat senang, susah, sakit dan sehat?" tanya sang pastor. Siwon, menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kibum yang sudah terlingkar cincin mungil manis di jari manisnya, menggangguk seraya menjawab mantap. "Saya bersedia."

"Kim Kibum, apa kau bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu, sebagai pendamping hidupmu saat senang, susah, sakit dan sehat?" tanya sang pastor lagi –kali ini pada Kibum. Kim Kibum menelan gumpalan ludah besar ke dalam tenggorokannya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Saya bersedia."

Dalam hati, ia mendesah lega. Aman, tidak ada masalah.

"Kau boleh mencium pendampingmu, Choi Siwon."

Dalam kegembiraan yang meluap-luap, Siwon tersenyum bahagia. _Namja_ cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini sekarang resmi menjadi istrinya. Resmi mengubah namanya mennjadi Choi Kibum. Perlahan, Siwon menutup mata, memiringkan kepala dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada _namja_ yang memakai tuxedo putih di depannya. Kibum pun ikut memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum –menunggu ciuman yang mendarat di bibir indahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya kecil dan bersiap melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Namun –

"HIK!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Kibum membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan Siwon. Ia buru-buru membekap mulutnya saat mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya terlonjak dan… giginya menggores bibir Siwon. Sang suami terhuyung-huyung ke belakang sambil membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Terlihat sangat kesakitan. Tamu dan pastor yang hadir buru-buru membantu Siwon.

Rasanya Kibum ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Manusia sinting macam apa yang mengacaukan hari bahagianya sendiri?

.

.

.

Late night… (Malam pertama)

"S-Siwonnie… hhhh… Nghhh…" desah Kibum hebat saat Siwon meraih tengkuknya. Lidah lihai Siwon bergerilya di leher putih, mulus, nan jenjangnya. Mengecup, menjilat dan mengulumnya lembut seraya meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ yang sangat kentara. Siwon pun ikut menggumam nyaman. "_Yummy skin ~_ "

"Nghhh… Oooohhh…" Tubuh Kibum menggelinjang dan gemetar hebat saat Siwon menciumi dan menjilat lehernya hingga ke perpotongan bahunya. Untung juga Kibum memakai pakaian tembus pandang yang menampakkan jenjang tubuh dan kulit putihnya. Bisa menggoda Siwon dan membuatnya 'bangkit', tentunya, hehe.

Siwon membuka kancing kemeja Kibum satu per satu, seolah hanya berniat menggoda istrinya itu. Wajah Kibum sudah merah sepenuhnya, desahan nikmat keluar dari mulutnya ketika Siwon mulai menjilati _nipple_-nya yang mencuat tegak. Rasanya begitu basah dan… nikmat…

Tapi –

"HIK!"

Siwon terdiam. Cegukan tadi membuat perut istrinya sedikit terlonjak –membuat wajah Siwon terbenam sesaat di perut mulus itu. _Namja_ tinggi itu mendesah jengkel. Sesaat kemudian, ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Kibum, membuat sang istri terheran. "E-eh? W-Wonnieeeeehh… Kenapa tidak… dilanjutkhaan…? Hahh…"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia justru mulai memakai kausnya dan menurunkan suhu ruangan dengan _remote AC_. Mendengar Kibum yang bertanya seraya mendesah membuatnya mau tidak mau menoleh. "Nanti saja ya, Kibummie, aku mau buat teh sebentar. Kau mau?"

"Huh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang istri, Siwon langsung saja pergi keluar kamar. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan Kibum yang hampir basah seluruhnya karena _saliva_ Siwon dan bagian pribadinya yang mulai menegang. Frustasi, Kibum membanting kepalanya ke bantal dan mengerang kesal. LAGI-LAGI MALAM PERTAMANYA TERTUNDA! CEGUKAN ITU BENAR-BENAR EFEKTIF SEBAGAI PENGHANCUR _MOOD_! ARGH!

Rasanya Kibum ingin menghancurkan diri sendiri, saat itu juga, dengan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke atas bantal ribuan kali sampai kepalanya pecah.

.

.

.

_**In the future…**_

"_Umma!_"

Sahutan seorang _namja_ cilik yang sedang dipangku oleh Kibum membuat namja Kim itu mendongak. Dengan senyum selembut sutra (?), ia mengelus sang anak yang baru berusia 5 tahun itu. "_Waeyo, nae aegya?_" tanyanya lembut.

"_Umma_, boleh aku beltanya sesuatu sama _umma_?" tanya sang anak dengan wajah serius –namun malah terlihat lucu karena ucapan cadelnya. Kibum mengangguk. Ia mengira-ngira dalam hati, pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh _junior_ Siwon ini? Pasalnya, si kecil tidak pernah memasang raut seperti itu. Anaknya adalah anak periang dan dengan sikap optimis yang tinggi, persis seperti sang _appa_. Maka itu, kalau wajahnya seperti ini, pasti yang akan disampaikannya adalah hal yang sangat serius hingga tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Apa benar… aku lahil dali pelut _umma_?" tanya _namja_ cilik itu –membuat Kibum mengangguk seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk mengelus rambut hitam nan tebal sang anak yang mutlak diwarisi dari dirinya.

Bibir tipis anaknya yang mirip dengan Siwon mengerucut heran. "Kalau begitu, kenapa aku bisa lahil…? Kalau kata _sonsaengnim_, bayi itu lahil dali seolang _yeoja_, bukan _namja_…"

Kibum mengerjap. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Waktunya sudah tiba. Saat dimana ia harus menjelaskan pada anaknya darimana ia berasal. "I-itu –"

"Dan dali mana bayi itu lahil? Apa kelual begitu saja dali pelut?" potong anaknya polos. Kibum meneguk ludah, lalu ia membuka mulutnya, dan –

"HIK!"

_Namja_di pangkuan Kibum melotot sebal. "_UMMA MENYEBALKAN! SELALU SAJA CEGUKAN KALAU AKU SEDANG NGOMONG! HUH!"_

Dan Kibum tidak berdaya menghentikan sang anak saat bocah itu loncat dari pangkuannya dan berlari masuk kamar –

_**BLAM!**_

– Dan membanting pintu.

Kibum menggeleng dan menepuk dahinya frustasi. Hari-harinya akan berubah semakin sulit setelah ini.

.

.

.

'MASA DEPANKU HANCUR!' batin Kibum nelangsa. Membayangkan itu semua, membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri SAAT INI JUGA, sebelum semua itu terjadi! Huhuhu.

Kibum mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, lalu ia mendesah keras. Mengundang perhatian dari seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti sekitar meja Kibum. Untuk sepersekian menit, tidak ada yang berbicara antara Kibum, Ryeowook, Changmin, Seohyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sampai Ryeowook membatin polos. 'Kemana bunyi menyebalkan tadi?'

Sampai pada akhirnya –

"HEY, KIBUM-AH! KAU SUDAH TIDAK CEGUKAN LAGI!" seru Donghae girang. Kibum menoleh padanya. Ia tercenung. Sedetik kemudian, Ryeowook bertepuk tangan riuh dan Seohyun berkata 'yeay' girang. Eh? Iya ya! Ia sudah tidak cegukan lagi!

Changmin melotot horror pada Kibum yang sepertinya sudah akan berteriak senang. "Whoa, tunggu dulu, Kibum-ah, sebaiknya kau jangan berteriak dulu –"

"HOREEEEEE! –HIK!–"

"HIK!"

"HIK!"

Dan suara itu kembali memenuhi kelas dalam waktu 2 menit. Changmin menepuk jidatnya frustasi sambil geleng-geleng kepala, sementara teman-temannya menggelosor lemas. Hu-uh…

"HIK!"

"HIK!"

"HIK!"

Changmin frustasi. Perempatan dan pertigaan jalan di sisi kiri dan kanan sekolah Everlasting High School pindah ke jidatnya –kedua-duanya. Benar kata sebuah survey yang pernah ia lihat di internet. Suara-suara yang berasal dari mulut memang sangat membuat risih dan super tidak enak di dengar. Yang ketiga adalah suara sendawa yang disengaja, yang kedua adalah suara mulut yang berdecak sengaja saat mengunyah permen karet, dan yang pertama adalah… suara cegukan! Suara-suara itu punya andil besar dalam membuat manusia ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok saking gusarnya. Aaaargh!

"AYO, KIBUM-AH! KAU HARUS ISTIRAHAT PENUH DI RUANG KESEHATAN! DAN JANGAN KELUAR DARI SANA SEBELUM KAU SEMBUH!"

"A-ah, tapi –HIK!– C-Changmin-ah –HIK!–"

"Changmin-ah sudah gila mendengar cegukan Kibum-ah." bisik Seohyun pada Ryeowook saat Changmin dengan sadisnya menarik kerah Kibum dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Ia sepertinya punya ambisi untuk melenyapkan suara itu dari dalam kelas. Donghae yang berhati malaikat (?) bahkan bisa melihat tanduk yang keluar dari kepala Changmin yang berasap.

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk –membenarkan perkataan Seohyun.

.

.

.

Siwon menghela nafas frustasi saat masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak habis pikir dengan Kibum. Padahal Siwon sudah mengingatkannya ratusan kali –atau bahkan jutaan kali. Untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, seperti menjahili dongsaeng dan TERBAHAK HINGGA CEGUKAN YANG TIDAK KUNJUNG BERHENTI SAMPAI SEKARANG.

"Siwon-_hyung_ –HIK!–…" panggil Kibum lemah di atas tempat tidur –tidak lupa diiringi cegukan yang semakin melemah seiring dengan tubuhnya yang juga mulai lelah 'terkejut' terus-terusan. Matanya sayu dan sedikit terlihat merah. Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya duduk di samping Kibum.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Siwon perhatian. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut hitam dan lebat Kibum. Tubuh Kibum terguncang lagi karena cegukan. Membuat Siwon harus berdeham untuk menghilangkan tawanya yang sudah berada di ujung lidah. Daripada membuat Kibum tersinggung?

Kibum menggeleng. Kalau maksud Siwon ia menangis karena lelah cegukan, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Namun kalau yang dimaksud Siwon adalah Kibum menangis karena penampilan perdananya terancam hangus, maka 'ya'. Ckck, malang nasibmu, Kibum.

"Kibummie, Hyun Hyo sudah memberitahu keadaanmu ke Sungmin, loh…" sahut Siwon seraya meraih tengkuk Kibum dan menarik tubuh _namja_itu mendekat. Kibum terhenyak. "_M-MWO?!_"

Siwon tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenanglah, Kibummie. Maksud _yeoja_itu baik kok… ia hanya ingin Donghae mulai berlatih kalau-kalau keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan untuk pentas…"

Kibum mendesah sedih –diselingi cegukan. "Aku curiga dia itu –HIK!– menyukai Donghae…"

Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahu –tidak peduli. Hening sejenak. Hanya suara angin AC yang berhembus terdengar di ruang kesehatan itu.

Hei.

Seharusnya adegan ini menjadi adegan yang romantis, namun kadar kemanisan cinta itu berkurang akibat Kibum yang terus terlonjak di dalam pelukan Siwon.

Malah terlihat aneh. _Weirdo._

Tidak berapa lama, Kibum menghela nafas, lalu ia berkata. "Bagaimana ini, _hyung_? Masa aku harus melewatkan –HIK– penampilan perdanaku sih? Aku –HIK!– tidak mau!"

Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, bagaimana dong…? Salahmu sendiri, padahal kemarin sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kan?"

Kibum mendongak dan menatap wajah Siwon lekat-lekat. Wajahnya sendu, membuat Siwon trenyuh melihatnya. Siwon tahu, meskipun sama dengan kebanyakan anak SMA lainnya yang rata-rata malas dan cuek, Kibum selalu ingin jadi yang nomor satu di atas panggung. Menjadi aktor yang dipuji orang-orang. Terlihat dari binar mata Kibum yang selalu berkilau kala menonton sebuah drama panggung.

"Kumohon Siwon –HIK– _hyung_, bantu aku –HIK–! Aku tidak mau digantikan –HIK– oleh Donghae…" Kibum kembali menunduk. Siwon menghela nafas. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di otaknya, namun ia tidak yakin Kibum setuju untuk melakukannya. Tapi… kenapa tidak dicoba saja?

"Kibummie…" sahut Siwon lembut. Kibum mendongak dengan mata yang memerah sepenuhnya. Hati Siwon seolah dicabik-cabik melihat Kibum menangis. Seraya mengusap kantung mata Kibum dengan ibu jarinya lembut, Siwon tersenyum manis dan berkata. "Aku punya satu cara untuk menghilangkan cegukanmu, tapi… aku tidak yakin kau mau melakukannya."

Mata Kibum berbinar-binar. Lalu ia mengangguk penuh semangat. "Lakukan –HIK– _hyung!_Lakukan apa saja agar cegukan sialan –HIK– ini sembuh!" Pfuh. Siwon tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah. Ikuti apa yang ku perintahkan, dan jangan membantah, _nee?"_Kibum kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oke. Sekarang, kau tidur di atas kasur ini. Telentang, dan buat tubuhmu rileks."

Menuruti apa yang Siwon katakan, Kibum perlahan mengangkat kedua kakinya yang tergelantung di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan dan menyelonjorkan dirinya. Ia berusaha membuat tubuhnya rileks, meski tak jarang tubuhnya terlonjak kaget –masih karena cegukan sialan itu. Siwon menyeringai. 'Bagus,' batinnya senang.

Tidak lama kemudian, Siwon turut naik ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, ia memerangkap tubuh Kibum di bawahnya, membuat Kibum mendelik heran di tengah cegukannya. Jantung Kibum sukses berhenti berdetak total saat Siwon merayap naik ke atasnya dan menatap _obsidian_nya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya bersemu terang.

Siwon tersenyum dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa Kibum sudah tidak cegukan lagi selama beberapa detik ia memandangnya tajam. Oh ~ Sungguh, menatap wajah manis Kibum membuat darah dalam tubuhnya berdesir kencang sekali. Namun ia masih bisa mengontrol tubuhnya untuk tidak bertindak konyol –seperti tindakan Kibum sekarang. Dengan pipi yang merona merah dan wajah yang dipalingkan karena malu, ia sungguh mirip seperti seorang perempuan.

Ketika mulut Kibum terbuka dan menampilkan tanda-tanda akan kembali mengeluarkan cegukan, dengan cepat dan tangkas (?), Siwon memajukan tubuh dan wajahnya, lalu meraup bibir merah _kissable_Kibum. Membuat Kibum melotot. Diafragmanya sukses mengencang dan tertahan karena Siwon memutus pasoken oksigen ke dalam tubuhnya. Membuat cegukannya berhenti di pangkal tenggorokan dan menghilang dua detik kemudian.

Terbawa nafsu, Kibum melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon saat lidah basah mereka bergulat. Suara kecipak _saliva_mulai meramaikan ruangan yang tadinya sepi tersebut. Kibum mendesah hebat ketika ciuman Siwon terlepas karena kebutuhan bernafas. Bagian bawah tubuh Siwon bergerak –membuat bagian pribadinya menggesek bagian pribadi Kibum. Tubuh Kibum seketika merinding. Membayangkan bagian pribadi mereka berdua kembali bergesekan membuatnya kembali mendesah. "Aaaaah ~"

Tidak terpengaruh oleh rangsangan –yang menurutnya– kecil, Siwon memindahkan bibir tipisnya untuk menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Kibum. Putih, mulus, dan bersih, membuat Siwon ketagihan untuk menjilat pipi Kibum gemas. Sementara itu, satu tangannya menyusup ke bawah. Meremas pelan bagian pribadi Kibum yang masih tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Aaangh ~ " Tubuh kecil Kibum bergetar nikmat. Untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang menerpa dirinya begitu kencang, Kibum menjambak-jambak rambut hitam Siwon. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahan! Gila! Ini nikmat sekali!

Sebelum kegiatan itu menjurus ke sesuatu yang 'tidak-tidak', ponsel Kibum yang ia taruh di atas meja bergetar kencang diselingi nada yang melantunkan lagu _mellow_kesukaannya, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan nafas terputus-putus dan tubuh yang naik-turun karena terengah-engah, kedua _namja_di atas tempat tidur itu lantas menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan amat terpaksa. Tangan Kibum gemetar ketika menjulurkan tangannya dan menyambar benda kecil itu, sementara Siwon berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya dengan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

_"Y-yoboseyo… hah…"_

_"Hei, Kibum? Kau dimana? Apa cegukanmu sudah sembuh?"_

Mendengar suara cempreng Eunhyuk yang menyapanya, Kibum buru-buru mengerjapkan mata untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya secara penuh.

"A-ah, Eunhyukkie… Ya, aku sudah tidak apa, cegukanku… hah, sudah sembuh… uff… Aku masih di ruang kesehatan…"

_"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tersengal-sengal? Kau sakit?"_

Kibum buru-buru menetralkan deru nafasnya saat Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Dengan gerakan mata, ia menyuruh Siwon –yang nafasnya juga belum normal– untuk 'diam', atau kegiatan mereka akan ketahuan. "Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku habis melakukan sebuah percobaan untuk menghilangkan, ehm… cegukanku, dan berhasil, hehe…"

_"Haha, dasar kau ini. Syukurlah. Ya sudah, cepat ke gelanggang murid. Sungmin-hyung menunggumu, kita harus latihan sebentar dan menyiapkan properti. Arraseo?"_

"_Arraseo_, Hyuk. 10 menit lagi aku akan ada disana."

_**KLIK!**_

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Jantungnya hampir meledak karena gembira. Ia masih bisa pentas! Saking senangnya, ia langsung terduduk dengan wajah sumringah. Lalu ia berteriak persis di kuping Siwon. "HOREEEEE! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, SIWON-_HYUUUUUUUNG!"_

Siwon terkekeh. Lalu ia mengelus rambut Kibum lembut. "Sudah hilang kan, cegukannya? Pergilah, kau harus latihan." sahutnya. Kibum sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar nada kecewa dari bibir Siwon, namun ia langsung mengangguk penuh semangat dan turun dari tempat tidur. Andai ia tahu bahwa Siwon kecewa karena kegiatan yang mengasyikan tadi terhenti.

Kibum buru-buru mengemasi tasnya, namun ia sedikit mengerang saat melangkah. Heran, Kibum akhirnya melirik ke bawah. Dan ia merona malu mendapati sebuah gundukan kecil terpampang di sela kakinya. Juniornya belum terlalu tegak, tapi tetap saja… Astaga ~ Bagaimana ini?!

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya bingung, sebelum ia akhirnya mendongak saat Siwon memanggilnya. Jantungnya berpacu 13 kali lebih cepat saat mendapati Siwon tengah tersenyum dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Tatapan itu… begitu tajam, membuat tubuh Kibum dibaluri perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan.

"Kibummie, _saranghaeyo_…" sahut Siwon sedetik kemudian. Kibum mendelik tidak percaya. Akhirnya… Siwon-lah yang lebih dulu mengatakan hal itu! Diserang perasaan bahagia yang amat sangat, Kibum reflek memeluk tubuh Siwon senang. "_Nado, hyung. Nado saranghaeyo, Siwon-hyung!"_

Siwon terkekeh senang. Dikecupnya kepala Kibum lembut, lalu ia tatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata cantik dan jernih Kibum. Dadanya berdentum bukan main kencangnya. "Pergilah, yang lain menunggumu. Aku akan ada disitu, di kursi paling depan untuk menonton pertunjukkan paling spektakuler darimu."

Wajah Kibum merona hebat. Dengan sebuah anggukan malu, ia buru-buru keluar setelah mencangklong tasnya. Namun, sedetik setelah pintu itu tertutup, pintu tersebut kembali membuka dan menampilkan kepala bulat Kibum. "Ah, aku lupa."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lupa? "Lupa apa, Kibummie?"

Kibum tersenyum manis. "Apa… yang harus aku lakukan sebagai tanda terimakasihku untukmu, _hyung?"_

Siwon menyeringai. "Jangan sentuh 'adik kecil'mu sama sekali. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya. Setelah pentas, kembalilah kesini, _arraseo?"_

Mendelik, Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa-apaan itu? Ia ingin mendebat, namun otaknya mengerem mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Menurutnya, itu adalah tindakan yang setimpal. Siwon menghilangkan cegukannya. Cegukannya sudah hilang, dan ia bisa pentas. Kalau pentas itu sukses, mungkin itu adalah langkah awal Kibum untuk menuju dunia akting lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa bicara apapun, Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya.

_**BLAM!**_

Siwon tertawa ketika pintu terbanting kencang.

.

.

.

_"Dan sang Cassanova, Kim Eun Dong, berhasil melarikan diri dari hukuman pancung yang mengejarnya berkat Im Won-Ah, sang sahabat yang begitu setia padanya. Ia pergi, menyebrangi lautan dan menemukan sebuah pulau indah untuk meneruskan hidupnya. Akhirnya ia punya tujuan. Song Hye Mi, seorang yeoja cantik yang berhasil menambatkan hati dan menggantungkan seluruh cinta Eun Dong. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Eun Dong melintang kesana kemari demi mencari cinta sejatinya."_

Seiring dengan narasi yang dibacakan Eunhyuk, _epilog_dari pentas itu akhirnya terjadi. Kibum, dengan _hangbok_mewah berwarna merah-nya, berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon sakura buatan, lalu mencium pipi Seohyun yang berperan sebagai Song Hye Mi dari belakang dengan raut bahagia. Tak ayal, tangan Siwon mengepal erat melihat adegan itu. Namun, ia mati-matian memarahi otaknya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya drama. Pura-pura.

Akting Kibum dan teman-temannya yang begitu menghayati membuahkan hasil yang manis. Kerja keras dan kekompakan adik dan kakak kelas itu memang patut diacungi jempol melihat minimnya kesalahan di pentas ini. Tidak heran jika seluruh tamu yang hadir di gelanggang murid memberikan _standing applause_saat drama berakhir.

Saat lampu panggung menyala kembali dan menampilkan para pemeran yang berjejer di atas panggung, Siwon tersenyum. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sekali, bagaimana Kibum tersenyum sumringah mendapati keluarganya dan juga Siwon menonton dari barisan terdepan. Siwon, masih bertepuk tangan dengan kencang saat ia mengedipkan sebelah mata seselesainya Kibum dan teman-temannya membungkukkan badan –mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan Siwon yakin, hanya ia yang bisa melihat wajah Kibum merona hebat melihat kedipannya. Pasalnya, _namja_manis itu sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan pemain yang berkumpul di tengah panggung.

Dan setelah ini, surga dunia menanti Siwon dan Kibum.

.

.

.

EPILOG

"_Hyuuung_ ~ Aaaaah! Ah! Ah! Ah! S-Siwon _hyuuuuunggghhh_…"

"Urgh, _so tight_… Uuuh… Kibummieee…"

Eunhyuk menelan ludah ketika mengintip dari lubang pintu UKS yang terkunci. Dari lubang berbentuk kunci itu, namja pirang itu terperangah melihat tubuh Siwon dan Kibum yang bergulat di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh mulus dan putih mereka tidak terekspos sepenuhnya karena ditutupi selimut, namun tetap saja Eunhyuk bisa melihat wajah Kibum yang merah dan mendesah hebat di bawah tubuh Siwon.

Mata Kibum terpejam erat merefleksikan kenikmatan yang membuatnya begitu gila dan terlena, sementara mulutnya yang merah dan bengkak karena terus-terusan dilumat oleh Siwon memekik saat Siwon menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon yang berada di atas Kibum. Tubuhnya menegang hebat saat nafsunya menguasai seluruh tubuh. _Namja_bertubuh tinggi itu masih terus menyentak tubuh kecil di bawahnya untuk mendapatkan gelora yang lebih dan lebih. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua, desahan dan erangan nikmat bergema di ruang putih itu, sementara baju Siwon dan Kibum berceceran di lantai.

Oh Tuhan.

Niatnya Eunhyuk ingin mengajak Kibum berpesta karena pertunjukannya dan kelasnya sukses besar. Ia dan teman-temannya mencari Kibum di sekitar gelanggang murid, namun mereka tidak menemukan sosok berpipi bulat itu. Naluri Eunhyuk mengatakan kalau Kibum ada di gedung sekolah –dan mungkin juga sedang bersama Siwon, karena sang _sunbae_itu juga tak terlihat.

_Namja_pirang itu menyerah mencari Kibum setelah kelelahan mengitari sekolah. Saat ia pergi ke toilet untuk menuntaskan hasrat-ingin-pipisnya, ia mendengar suara desahan erotis yang mencurigakan di ujung lorong. Penasaran, ia tidak jadi masuk toilet dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang begitu… tidak bisa dijelaskan saat mengintip.

Tidak ingin melihat pemandangan nista itu terlalu lama, Eunhyuk berdiri dari posisi menunduknya dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh, namun ia terkejut ketika pipinya justru menabrak dada seorang _namja_. Eunhyuk mendongak dan menemukan Donghae yang menyeringai lebar. "_W-wae_, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup ketika Donghae merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Ayo kita lakukan juga, Hyukkie ~ " bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merinding disko seketika.

"T-tapi, tidak ada tempat kosong di sekolah ini, d-dan –"

"Siapa bilang? Kalau memang tidak ada tempat kosong sama sekali, kita bisa melakukannya di atap sekolah. Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang melihat kita. Ayo ~ "

"_MWO?! ANIYAAAAAAAAAA! ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_! Hae, lepaskan akuuuuuuu!"

.

.

.

THE END ^O^

Dean-eonnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiii *ngejerit di tengah hutan* Ini sudah lunas satu lagi! ^O^/

Sumfeh, baru kali ini bikin cerita plotless dan nggak ada makna, heheu =w=

Tapi… ya sudahlah, yang penting, terakhir-terakhirnya SiBum NCan (?) *keluar tanduk*

Yang baca, LEAVE SOME COMMENT YA ^^/

Kalo bisa panjang, jangan cuma 'ceritanya bagus, next!' Soalnya nyesek kalo komen cuma segitu x3


End file.
